


Lingering Comfort

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 5 - Haberania radiata (My thoughts will follow you into your dreams), Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Respectfulship Hanakotoba 2019, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: This night was not calm for either of them... but certain exotic flowers did not fail to deliver a sense of lingering comfort after all.





	Lingering Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Phew... Day 5 of Respectfulship Hanakotoba is here! XDD 
> 
> I hope a single sentence from this one does not ruin the entire lyrical mood ;P

There was nothing particularly interesting about the ceiling that would have caused anyone to stare at it for as long as five minutes straight, but this was the only thing Ryoken could do in the night's darkest hour.

His energy was at its lowest point, his body as if it didn't belong to him as his limbs felt like made of wood, but his brain wouldn't let him drift away into the realm of dreams.

His mind was overloaded, so the brain kept working at full capacity. Ryoken grunted quietly and rolled over yet again. It was no use. No matter what sort of position he would try, his heart kept distracting him as its restless pounding was unbearable.

A lot of stuff happened recently, and Ryoken felt like he was slowly getting closer and closer to the edge of his patience. His father's death hit him way harder than he thought even though he spent years attempting to make peace with the thought that it was gonna happen eventually. And yet when it _did_ actually happen he thought that it was his heart that stopped that day. All of a sudden, Ryoken wanted to throw _everything_ away. Just for a moment he transformed back into his eight year old self that wanted nothing but kneel, curle into a ball and cry, cry for hours... but his adult self jerked him back onto his feet, visibly stone-hearted and cold.

_He was an adult and, despite everything, still Hanoi's leader_.

Thus, he kept on enduring it even a month after he payed his last respects to his father's ashes... whereas insomnia continued eating him alive slowly, night after night.

Young Kogami closed his eyes and began counting imaginary sheeps. One, two, three, fifty, eighty two, ninty... needless to say that slumber never took over even after one hundredth one.

Plus, that bouquet of peculiar-looking white flowers in a vase on his nightstand kept charging air with its exotic aroma. And the flowers themselves were the definition of exotic as it cost them almost a fortune to get some seeds of habenaria radianta, exceptionaly rare kind of orchids. Well... but at least Spectre was on cloud nine when he got his hands on them.

At this very moment something moved next to Ryoken's side, catching his attention.

Unlike him, Spectre was sleeping soundly. His white bare figure hardly covered by crumpled blanket awfully resembled one of those Ancient Greece's statues as it seemed as if made of marble in the moonlight.

Ryoken sighed heavily.

For the past two or so weeks even the steamiest sex couldn't help him easily fall asleep from exhaustion afterwards. It was so out of place that young Kogami unintentionally coerced Spectre into more and more bestial acts. This night he fucked his ass non-stop for about ten minutes in a row... so it was inconceivable how in the world Ryoken did not feel tired at all.

Suddenly, a quiet groan made Ryoken's heart skip a beat.

A grimace contorted Spectre's face as he grunted and rolled over onto another side. A minute later he did so again. It repeated once more afterwards.

"Spectre..?" Ryoken whispered into the night as he moved closer to his thrashing body.

Spectre moaned and bit his lips, and yet it didn't seem like he was actually enjoying the torture he was going through within his dream.

Yes, it was rather unusual but it definitely seemed like Spectre was experiencing _a nightmare_.

_~~~_

This was a compliation of everything bad that had ever happened in his life... and his life had plenty of it.

Spectre felt rather comfortable as he, a six year old kid again, walked through a tunnel. The tunnel which was dark, empty, cold and silent. The only sound that kept reassuring him at the moment though, aside from his own heartbeat, was some quiet rustling echoing around. This sound, his Mother Tree's lullaby, as if embraced him lovingly, soothing and pushing him to move forward.

_The only thing in this depressing vacuum that had been his life ever since he was a baby_.

Little Spectre kept moving forward for a while, feeling calm and safe in that invisible cocoon of his Mother's love... but then the feeling of security crashed along with the ear-wrenching sound of a tree cracking, falling into pieces as its mighty body was split in half and almost as if crying in a real human's voice.

The little boy shuddered, stumbling back as a river of blood gushed beneath him, splashing up to his ankles.

And then there was a roar. Wild flames appeared out of nowhere, chasing away the utter darkness and breathing right into Spectre's back. The boy screamed and began running away from the raging disaster, following his footsteps without a fail.

"_Somebody... anybody... help me!_"

Spectre's screams were blood-curdling as he tried to call for help... but it wasn't working. There was no one who would answer him.

_So alone he had always been in this universe_.

The blood was raising higher, now almost reaching the boy's knees, inferno was catching up to his spine and, on top of that, sudden jolts of electricity began running throughout Spectre's veins... but he was unexpectedly enjoying that one.

"_Hurry... hurry!_"

The boy's heart kept pounding, his breath was almost lost, his conscience began rapidly slipping away as he... smiled. Smiled while huge crystal tears rolled down his cheeks and were taken away by the wind and into the hellish whirlpool behind him.

Spectre was now running almost blindly, not seeing and not even realizing where he was going. His soul was already sunken at the very bottom of his own deadly cold stomach, so he failed to notice how the fire behind his back was suddenly gone, rain poured down onto his fragile exhausted body and a tiny spark of light lit up right ahead of him.

"_Help... help!_"

When Spectre noticed the light it was already so close and bright that for a brief moment everything for him drowned in snow-white shining.

"Ugh!"

_And when he opened his eyes again_...

Vast lucid sky was there above his head. Sunlight immediately bestowed its gentleness upon him as a light breeze caressed his cheeks, wiping away tears. Spectre was standing in the middle of a field. Endless field that seemed to embrace the earth from horizon to horizon.

Pure white color embraced Spectre from everywhere, his hips were tenderly tickled by some peculiar white bloom. The boy took a careful look and realized...

_Those were flowers_.

The entire field was covered in strange white flowers that somehow resembled white pigeons in the middle of their flight. Such unusual flowers... and what a soothing fragrance they had!

Spectre felt a little bit dizzy, but, nevertheless, he relaxed and allowed himself to relax and embrace the nearest bunch of this exotic bloom.

"_Hey, Spectre!_"

And then an angelic voice came down from the heavens.

"_Wake up!_"

The boy kept smiling happily as he embraced the flowers that tickled his cheeks in a loving manner.

"_Spectre..!_"

_~~~_

"...wake up!"

As soon as Spectre's eyes shot wide open he immediately found himself in a tight embrace.

"Ryoken-sama..?" he murmured, feeling his master's hot breath against his neck.

_And then Spectre realized that the sweet fragrance of flowers from his dream was present in this room, too_.

"You're awake," Ryoken's smile chased away the night demons that tortured Spectre for good. "You were having a nightmare."

"Was I?" Spectre blinked as the experience was already fading away from his memory, leaving tons of blank spots. "I'm sorry, sir. Did I wake you up?"

"It's alright," Ryoken then rolled Spectre over, pulling him closer to his chest as he held him tightly. "Everything is alright. I'm here."

"Ryoken-sama..." Spectre closed his eyes, snuggling up to the sound of his beloved one's heart.

"I'm here," Ryoken stroked his hair. "I'm with you."

"I know," he smiled peacefully.

Eventually, the two of them were succesfully lulled to sleep by each other's heartbeating accompanied by the sweetest fragrance of lingering comfort.

_Haberania radiata_.


End file.
